The Morning After
by MellyWellyHP
Summary: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! Unfortunately, no amount of money in the world could make me the owner of these incredible characters. The morning after the battle of Hogwarts. Begins where the last book left off Before the "19 Years Later" part .
1. Chapter 1

Ron's POV

The morning after the night before, and what a night it was! Moldywart's dead and now the world is free from his evil. I was well chuffed when Hermione and I thought of the basilisk fangs. Hermione... Bloody hell, we _kissed_ didn't we? Crap.

I unwillingly opened my eyes and sat up. I was in my bed in the Gryffindor tower looking directly at the wall above the next bed. My eyes wandered to the pillow and rested where Harry's head should have been. Unless he was invisible, he wasn't there. I swung my legs off of the side of the bed and made my way to the door.

No sooner had I opened the door, I very nearly choked from shock. Harry was leaning against someone and snogging her face off while her fingers knotted themselves in his hair. I imagined he was trying to distract himself from last night. He was devastated. Then again, so were the rest of us. I suppose it's worse for Harry, all of his loved ones dying to protect him, like Fred. Mum was so cut up about Fred, we all were, especially George. He said it was like half of him was gone. He didn't feel whole, he didn't feel like himself without his twin. I sighed, fighting back tears. As I walked past Harry, I patted him on the back and said a quick "Alright mate". I hadn't intended to disturb him but he turned around and the moment he did, I wished he hadn't. I wished I could disappear, because there stood my red-haired little sister, her cheeks turning pink and her head lowering slowly to the floor so as not to catch my eye. They were both breathing more normally than they had been a moment ago when Ginny had caught sight of me and quickly released my best friend's hair. We stood in silence for a moment, none of us knowing what to say. Eventually I decided to make an exit. "See ya' in the common room!" I shouted before speeding down the rest of the steps.

When I reached the common room, I found myself looking for Hermione and I realized I was disappointed when I couldn't see her. Well of course I would be. I loved her for God's sake! I just wished I could have the courage to tell her, but maybe after last night's kiss I wouldn't need to. I ended up slouching on the sofa only to leap up again when I heard someone call my name. I was certain it was Hermione's voice even before I turned around. I had memorized it. I spun towards the direction of the voice and stared in amazement. There she was, leaning against the wall next to the forbidden stairs; the stairs to the girls' dorm. I swear she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Even in stillness she was graceful, and even though she looked like she'd just woken up – her brown hair was slightly tangled and she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt – she looked absolutely stunning. Her chocolate eyes twinkled when she motioned for me to come over. I couldn't contain my happiness and arrived in front of her with only a few eager bounds. She took my hand and proceeded to climb the staircase.

"Um, Hermione? I can't go up there. Remember the spell?" I did not want a repeat of last time.

"Don't worry. I doubt the spell still works after last night. Anyway, if it does… well, I suppose it would be fine since you're with a girl. We'll soon find out." She tugged on my hand and I carefully followed her upstairs to the land of taboo.

I was surprised to see that the girls' dorm was pretty much identical to our own except for the fact that the girls had decorated with posters and such. I was not so surprised to see that, aside from us, the room was empty. Everyone else would be having breakfast in the Great Hall by now. I closed the door behind me just as Hermione rounded on me. Before I knew what was going on, her arms were around my neck and she was kissing me. I hesitated, then decided that it was okay and kissed her back. It was slow at first but then I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, incidentally deepening the kiss. It wasn't long before I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly. As our tongues danced around together, her hands moved up my neck and tangled into my hair. I ended up turning us around and pushing her gently against the wall, all the while being careful not to hurt her. One of her hands slid out of my hair and onto my chest, resting there for a second before she grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me further into her. I didn't think we could get any closer but apparently I was wrong. I let one of my own hands wander down her back to her bum. I expected her to recoil or break the kiss but she didn't.

When we did separate, it was for air. We were both breathing deeply as Hermione hugged me around my waist and pressed the side of her face against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"I love you Hermione. You have no idea how long I've waited to tell you that. I know I was an idiot for not realizing how I felt, but I know now. I love you." It felt good to finally say it. She smiled into my chest.

"I love you Ron."

Just then I heard Ginny squeal and shout "Harry! Stop!" then burst into fits of giggles.

I tensed. Hermione obviously felt it because she said "Just as Harry loves your sister. He would never hurt her." She continued, but it did little to calm me. "Ronald," she whispered, "relax." Then she tip-toed and pecked me on the cheek. "Come on, let's go downstairs." My arms tightened around her.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes!" she laughed; it was a musical sound, like bells. "Tell you what. I'll trade you. You come downstairs in exchange for something."

"What?" I raised my eyebrows as she thought for a moment. All of a sudden she was kissing me again. It was a long, hard kiss that I rather enjoyed, but too soon she was looking at me, awaiting my response. I groaned. She must have taken that as acceptance because she unwrapped herself from my hold, opened the door, and dragged me through it.

When we got to the common room, we found Ginny writhing on the floor with a very smug looking Harry leaning over her, his hands nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell Harry?" I ran over and helped Ginny up as Harry stood up himself.

"Calm down Ron. I was only tickling her." He was holding his hands up above his head in surrender.

"Sorry mate, I thought-" But it was Ginny that answered this time.

"I know what you thought, and I can take care of myself, thank you very much. It's not like you're one to talk!"

"That's different! I'm older than you and so is Hermione! And... Hold on a second. How did you know?"

"Oh please Ron. Everyone at school knows! By the way, don't think Harry hasn't told me about you talking in your sleep!" She flashed a glance at Hermione. I felt my cheeks burn and I was sure my face must be radiating embarrassment. I didn't trust my voice so I settled for glaring at Harry. He looked apologetic.

"Sorry Ron. You know what it's like." I looked at Hermione. I did know what it was like. I'd tell her anything she wanted to know. I would die for the woman in front of me. She blushed a cute pink shade that made me smile.

"Okay, whatever," I said to Ginny as I kissed Hermione's hand (making her blush further) and went to the dorm to change.

I dressed in an improvised collection of other peoples' clothing and Harry quickly followed my lead. When we were back downstairs, we sat on the sofa and waited for the girls.

"He's really gone." I heard Harry whisper.

"Yeah." My answer was almost inaudible.

"I'm sorry about Fred." His voice was solemn.

"Thanks." I tried to smile. "Not your fault mate."

"You say that but-" I cut him off.

"No. Not your fault. He chose to stay. I'm not gonna' mope around either. It won't change anything, and Fred wouldn't have wanted us to." I was sure of it. Fred would hate for us to mope. He'd probably be cracking jokes about being dead.

"Are you gonna' say anything at the service?" he asked.

"No. But I know George will, and probably Dad. What about you? Gonna' say anything for the Lupins?"

"Yeah... They were very good to us. Like family, ya know?"

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna' miss everyone." That was the truth. I was going to miss everyone. Even Snape (well, him maybe not so much). Before Harry could reply, the girls came downstairs.

They looked better than us by far. Ginny must have let Hermione borrow a dress considering she was wearing a long indigo dress that reached her ankles. Ginny was wearing a black dress that wasn't quite as long as Hermione's. It reached her knees. Both girls had their hair tied back; Hermione's in a ponytail and Ginny's in a twisty sort of bun.

"You look pretty," was all I could manage to say. They laughed as we made our way to the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's P.O.V

We arrived in the Great Hall to find it filled with scattered students, teachers, and families. A few people sat at tables attempting to eat the breakfast spread that the remaining house elves must have prepared, but they were failing miserably. The majority of the Great Halls' occupants stood around the center of the hall; around our fallen heroes. They stood around where our friends, family and allies still lay. I caught sight of my own family and, when the others fell silent, I knew that they had seen me too. They were all next to Fred. George sat next to his lifeless twin staring at his brothers' chest, no doubt looking for the rise and fall that would tell of Fred breathing, living, waiting for him to sit up and shout "Gotcha'!" but the light had faded from both of their eyes, Fred wasn't coming back and George knew that. We all knew that. The next person I noticed was my distraught mother, crying hysterically into dads' chest as dad carefully watched George, expecting some kind of outburst maybe, but George was empty. I doubted that he could react in any other way than he was. I wouldn't have been surprised to find out the he was concentrating solely on the task of breathing, but even that seemed tiring. Percy was sitting on a chair, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. The air around us became thick and we made our way towards the horrific scene. As we came closer, I became aware that Percy's' entire body was shaking with the force of the sobs that were escaping his chest and I noticed that Bill wasn't even present. I decided that I would ask about that later, now wasn't the time. By the time we got to the others, both Ginny and I were crying. Ginny was the first to cry, I only know this because I heard Harry muttering to her so I turned around. The tears were slow, controlled, and she was looking straight ahead, my best friend urgently trying to calm her. I looked back towards my family and noticed that George was now crying. George, the funny man was crying. George, the man that was constantly joking. George, the man that only ever cried tears of laughter. George made it so real, so inescapable. I had to cry. The tears flowed freely down my face, not stopping, no matter how hard I tried. I heard a quiet sob from somewhere beside me and turned to investigate. Hermione had started crying as well, yet _she_ was the one that took _my _hand. _She_ was comforting _me._

"Hermione, what are you-" I tried to ask, but she cut me off.

"I know that it must be far worse for you. Don't be afraid to cry. I'm right here," she murmured quietly while stroking my arm with her free hand. This increased the ferocity of the salt water droplets that were already streaming steadily over my freckles and past my cheeks.

"Thank you," I managed to croak out as I tried desperately to stop crying. I needed to be strong for my family, but the kindness of Hermione's words had really touched me, rendering my efforts fruitless. When we got to the small gathering of my family, chairs were flying around the room and arranging themselves in neat rows on either side of the dead. Professor McGonagall raised herself purposefully from her seat at the head of the hall and stood in front of the podium ready to speak. Everyone had fallen silent and was watching her; Mum still leaning on Dad and Percy now looking up from his lap. The only person in the hall that didn't turn their attention to McGonagall was one ginger man, lost in his grief and missing a whole half of himself. George was still watching Fred's chest, ever waiting for him to suck in a sudden breath of air, but no such luck. Everybody that was watching McGonagall was clearly expecting a speech, considering the way she stood with pride and how everyone had started quietly muttering to one another; wandering what the Professor was going to say. When she said nothing, the murmurs gradually died and Professor McGonagall said two simple words that in any other situation would mean nothing, but now drew a collective gasp from the whole room. She spoke the words with such finality that it was heartbreaking. "It's time."

It was time to say goodbye for the last time. Silently everyone took their seats. We sat at the in the back row to make the ceremony easier to tune out. We didn't want to say goodbye. When I thought everyone was seated I heard a commotion from the center of the room. I looked around the heads of people in front of me to find that my little sister was frantically trying to pull George up from the floor where he still sat next to Fred.

"George please, we have to move," Ginny pleaded, but George refused to budge.

"I can't do it. I can't leave him Gin." His voice was monotone and contained no emotion what-so-ever. This frightened Ginny and she began to cry as the entire hall watched in silence.

"George, we have to, we have to." Ginny was using all of her effort to attempt to pull him up, but to no avail.

"Gin. He needs me. What if he wakes up Gin? What if he wakes up and I'm not there? What'll he think then? He'll think that his own twin's abandoned him, won't he Gin?" George responded in the same tone as before.

"He isn't going to wake up. He's never going to wake up George, he's dead!" The realization of the truth of her words caused Ginny's knees to buckle and she collapsed in a messy heap of snot and tears. The scene before me was gut wrenching in ways that I had never experienced before and I knew that the people around me felt the same when I heard several sobs from random places in the sea of people that packed the Great Hall. When nothing happened, Dad got up from his chair and made his way to Ginny, rallying Hagrid as he went. When the two reached the appropriate place in the hall, dad scooped Ginny up into his arms and Hagrid did the same to George; with a lot less struggle than was expected. When they were all seated, Professor McGonagall began to speak; it was at this point that I tuned everything out. I could vaguely hear McGonagall's words but they made little sense and I concentrated exclusively on Hermione's breathing pattern, counting every breath she took, until her breath hitched, signaling that she had begun to cry for the second time. I looked around for the source of Hermione's discomfort but discovered that it was nothing physical so it could only have been what McGonagall was saying. I reached out toward the only woman I'd ever loved and wrapped her securely into my arms, blocking her ears, and letting her cry into my chest before listening to tidbits of information from the grieving professor, taking the time to process it all. I heard a blur of names, all slurred together. We had lost over fifty people. How many of them did I know? Probably all of them. How many were underage? Probably most of them. How many of them died at the hands of evil? Died, purely because Tom Riddle wanted absolute power? I could answer that one with certainty – All of them.

When the funeral service was over, we followed Mum out of the Great Hall and to the edge of the school's grounds so that we could apparate home, where we would hold a private funeral for Fred and the Lupins. There are no words to describe the relief that washed over the room when McGonagall announced that the families of the dead could take the bodies of their loved ones home for proper burials and send-offs. Mum had been ready to argue up a storm if the school had denied possession of the bodies to their families, no matter how many times we reassured her that the school would never do that.

Ginny was the only one of us that couldn't apparate alone, so Mum was going to arrange for her to go with someone but before she had even said anything, Harry had taken Ginny's hand and was reminding her to breathe.

"Harry dear, would you?" Harry nodded at Mums request then disappeared with my little sister in tow. They'd been gone for less than a minute but Mum was already gesturing for me and Hermione to go next and when we didn't, she resorted to saying "Off you go, then!" in a rather stern voice, so we did.

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing a few feet away from the rusty back gate that would allow me into my field sized garden. I looked around but no sign of Harry or Ginny. They must already be inside the house. I sighed and started to take a step forward but as I did, Hermione materialized in front of me and I stumbled into her, causing us both to fall over rather ungracefully. As we fell, she somehow managed to turn herself around so she ended up landing on her back, with me on top of her. I pushed myself up onto my hands so that my full weight wasn't on her and looked her in the eyes. It wasn't awkward like you'd expect it to be, it was comfortable. Neither of us had a problem with our current situation.

"Mione' what happened earlier? That was nothing like you. You would never let someone touch you like that, or kiss someone like that." The question had been at the back of my mind since we'd had our little snogging session that morning. It really was nothing like her.

"I knew that you were very upset about... everything. I wanted to take your mind off things." I could see the sadness in her eyes. "I hate seeing you so upset."

"That doesn't explain why you let me touch you that way." I stated.

"Ron, you already know I love you-" I cut her off.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain it Hermione. You can't possibly love me enough to let me hold you like that." It made absolutely no sense for such a beautiful, intelligent and perfect woman to love me.

"Ron. I let you because it was you. I would never let anyone else touch me. Only you, because I love you. I love you more than anything and I wish you'd understand that," she sighed. I sighed right back.

"That can't be right. I love you more." I gave her a cheeky wink and pulled us both up just as Mum and Fleur apparated behind us.

"What are you still doing out here? Oh, get inside for goodness sake!" Mum shooed us into the house where we found Harry and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table talking about little Teddy Lupin.

We all sat down and waited for somebody to speak, but no one did. That's when I realized that Dad, Percy, George and Bill weren't there. "Where are the others?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Bill 'az gone to collect Ms. Andromeda Tonks and little baby Lupin. Your father and brothers 'ave, well,..." Fleur hesitated so Mum finished for her.

"They volunteered to bring Fred and the Lupins back." She looked like she was about to cry. I felt Hermione's hand squeeze mine under the table.

"Oh," was my simple response. What else could I say?


	3. Chapter 3

After a rather long and tearful funeral, those of us that remained sat down to dinner in the kitchen of the burrow. As we all sat in front of steaming bowls of pumpkin stew I looked around the table at the sorrowful expressions on the faces of the people that I considered family. George seemed to have relaxed since the funeral now that he realised that we just have to move on with life. It still didn't stop him looking broken. Mum, Dad and Andromeda were talking quietly amongst themselves about what will happen to Teddy as he sat and babbled along in Ginnys old highchair. Bill, Fleur and Percy were discussing something that was seemingly very private. They cast suspicious glances around the table as though worried that some one would hear them; that was impossible considering the volume of their conversation - I was sat next to Percy and I couldn't hear a single word they were saying. Then there was Harry and Ginny huddled together and whispering - no doubt about Teddy again. I then turned my head to look directly across the table from me to Hermione. She was watching me watching her. She blushed and smiled sadly so I motioned for her to lean forward, and when she did, I did the same.

With my lips to her ear I whispered "Let's get out of here when this is over. I know a place..." I didn't finish my sentence because as my lips brushed against her skin I couldn't help but notice the electricity that came with the contact. I blushed as I though of taking the top of her ear in my mouth and nibbling it. My breathing got slightly heavier at the thought causing me to let out a big breath towards Hermiones ear. I leaned back and saw that she had her eyes closed, a slight flush colouring her cheeks. I smiled and brought my hand up to her cheek, smoothing it with my thumb. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw me watching her she smiled so sweetly and contently that it made my heart melt. It was there and then that I vowed to myself to have time alone with Hermione tonight. It was also then that I noticed that everyone sat at the table had stopped talking. I looked around again and saw that everyone was watching Hermione and I. I felt my face heat up and when Hermione followed my gaze hers did to. We both quickly leaned back into our seats and promptly began spooning stew into our mouths.

Andromeda giggled, Bill wolf whistled, and George asked "Would you like us to leave you two alone..?". As I glared into my meal I could feel everyones eyes on me - including Hermiones - waiting for me to say something. I slowly looked up at her and i couldn't help but smile at the worried expression on her face.

I straightened up and said "No that's okay, we're going out in a minute anyway." I grinned at Hermione who smiled back at me. Yeah. I love this woman. Ginny snickered.

"Before you go anywhere Fluer and I have an announcement to make." So this is what they were whispering about. Everyone turned they're attention to Bill, and Mum clapped her hands together,sitting up straighter.

"Fluer is pregnant." Suddenly we were all grinning. Mum got up to hug Bill and Fluer, and Dad watched in contentment. I looked at Hermione who was watching Fluer rub her tummy softly. I stood up, walked around to her side of the table, took her hand in mine, said a quick congratulations to my brother and my sister-in-law, then left out the back door with Hermione in tow.

I don't know how long we jogged hand in hand for but we were out the back gate and on top of a hill somewhere when we stopped under a tree to catch our breath. I was bent over with my hands on my knees and my head hanging loose as I drew in breath after breath, trying to fill my lungs. Then I heard Hermione giggle. I looked up to see her quietly giggling to herself and watching me. Then she saw me looking at her and she giggled even more.

"What's so funny Mione'?" She just pointed to my hair and laughed. I reached my hands up to touch my ginger locks and found that something was stuck in them. "What the.." I tried to remove it but Hermiones hands were there tugging at the unknown object for me. When the tugging stopped she held a small green leaf in front of my face obscurring the view of her own. I plucked the leaf from her hands and let go of it, allowing it to float slowly to the floor. Then I looked at her. I mean _really_ looked at her. She was gorgeous. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she looked into mine. I traced her features with my eyes, working my way down to her neck, her collar bones, imagining what it would be like to kiss them... and then I lost control.

I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her into me, kissing her hard on the lips. She just stood there limp at first, not knowing how to react, but soon she was kissing me back just as desperately as I was kissing her. She flung her arms around my neck and laced her hands into my hair, pulling herself onto tiptoes, trying to deepen the kiss. I put both of my arms around her tiny torso and pulled her into me as far as I could. I bit her lip softly and she opened her mouth as a moan escaped it, sending tingles through my body - I was the one making her feel this way. My tongue slid into her mouth and she willingly returned the favour. We were as close as we could get but it wasn't close enough. I moved my hands down her back and over her bum (making the kiss even more ferocious) and placed them on either one of her thighs. She broke the kiss to quietly gasp as I lifted her up and placed her legs around my waist.

When she realised what I was doing she smiled at me and continued the kiss with a knew kind of passion, we both wanted this. She wrapped her legs around me as tightly as she could and I placed my arms back around her waist but moved them so that they were under her top. Electricity surged through us making the kiss deeper still. She began grabbing fist-fulls of my hair then letting go again as i moved my hands over the bare skin of her back until i found the clasp of her bra. I undid one clasp as she moaned and pressed herself further into me causing me to moan but then she broke kiss.

Her voice was breathy when she said "We can't do this now... Not Here... Not tonight." I sighed. She was right. We were on top of a hill where anyone could see us and today had been my brothers' funeral. I re-did the clasp on her bra and removed my arms from under her shirt placing them on top of it and wapping my arms around her once again. She loosened her legs slightly as I burried my face in her neck. She let go of my hair and instead, hugged me closer, stroking it. I drank in her scent and sighed again.

"I love you Hermione. More than life itself." I kissed her neck, she was sweating slightly - from the kiss probably, I was sweating too. She sighed in contentment.

"I love you too Ron. More than life itself." I put her down and took her hand. We looked at eachother in silence for a moment, smiling at eachother, before making our way back the way we came.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny's P.O.V

I looked up at the clock on my chipped bedroom wall and sighed. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and Ron and Hermione still hadn't returned from their 'stroll'. After they left, the house had quieted down rather quickly. George went to bed, Harry settled down for a game of wizard chess against Bill, Dad and Percy left to discuss Ministry matters, and Mum and I stayed to fuss over Fleur and the barely noticeable bump that protruded from her stomach. The three of us talked about things ranging from names to nursery decorations. She had really seemed adamant on names: Jacques for a boy and Victoire for a girl. She explained that she had always wanted to have a daughter named Victoire because it meant 'victory', that name seemed even more appropriate now. Eventually everyone had gone to bed and Harry had done what any boy would have and snuck into his girlfriends' room. I was now lying under the cover (him on top of it – what a gentleman) with his arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling us close together. If it wasn't for this quilt... I could hear him snoring lightly next to my head, his breath tickling my ear. I hoped that this relationship could actually last. There was no You-Know-Who to tear us apart anymore. As I yawned, I snuggled in closer to Harry and shut my eyes. Tomorrow is a new day. No battles, no funerals… No Fred. That thought stung my eyes, for I should be crying, but I had no tears left. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I saw Ron and Hermione run quietly past my bedroom door. Then darkness engulfed me.

Ron's P.O.V

We ran upstairs past all of the bedrooms to our separate destinations; mine being my room, and Hermione to the bathroom. I got to my room and began rummaging around in my drawers searching for something to wear to bed as I heard soft noises coming from the bathroom:; the tap running, the sound of toothbrush on teeth. I finally decided to go shirtless and wear some sweat pants. I pulled my t-shirt over my head from the hem but as the shirt released my vision I noticed that once again Harry was not in his bed. I remembered the last time that Harry had been absent from his bed and I gagged at the situation, then I realized that something similar could be happening now. I ran out into the hallway, skidding moments before reaching the bathroom door which Hermione swiftly opened having heard me coming.

"Harry's not in bed." I tried not to sound panicked but I couldn't help myself.

"What?"

"He's not in his bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." No, I'm kidding about this. "You don't think..."

"He wouldn't." Her expression didn't match her words. She was panicking.

"He bloody well would."

"...I know," She signed, defeated. We raced down the stairs to Ginny's room and found the door open. They wouldn't leave the door open...

"I don't want to look.", I cringed. If they were doing anything, I definitely did not want to see it. Hermione peered silently around the door frame and signed in relief.

"It's okay. Look." She gestured for me to come forward but instead I began to retreat. She took my hand and _yanked_ me forward in response so I playfully nudged her with my elbow then looked around the door. Harry was on top of the quilt, seemingly asleep, with his arms around the snoring lump of my sister – who was wrapped _in_ her quilt – who had her arm around him. It wasn't something that I'd wanted to see but it made me smile; it was a sweet gesture, and it wasn't snogging.

"You know what this means right?" I asked Hermione with a wink. She looked shocked but gradually realization dawned on her face and she looked at my bare chest. Had she only just realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt? "It's not like you can stay in there with those two so..." She nodded and disappeared into the room, probably to change. I took the opportunity to sprint up to my room and change into sweatpants before Hermione arrived, then I remembered that I needed to brush my teeth so I went to the bathroom. This allowed time for me to think. We'd slept together before so it wasn't a big deal... but we never slept in the same bed, just the same room. I could feel panic rising but I suppressed it. She's one of my best friends, not just my girlfriend, and I love her so I don't need to worry. I put my toothbrush in the stand, rinsed my mouth, and returned to my room.

When I got to my room, Hermione was already there, perched on my bed with her legs crossed, wearing purple shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," She replied. She seemed to have composed herself more since she noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I sat at the top of my bed in front of my pillow so I was facing her, then she turned and faced me. "So now what?"

"Well I'm not as gentlemanly as Harry is so I won't be sleeping on top of the quilt..." No point in lying is there?

"I don't want you to. I want to sleep _with_ you not _next_ to you." Her face lit up into shades of red as she looked into her lap. "I want you to sleep under the quilt _with_me." I leaned forward and took her chin into my hand, lifting it up so that I could look into her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. Nothing will happen if you don't want it to, and we might as well get used to it considering we'll be sleeping together a lot."

She smiled slightly. "We will?"

"Of course we will! I plan to be with you for a very long time. Forever, comes to mind." With that she had her arms around my neck and was kissing me hard on the lips. The kiss only lasted a second but the passion behind it was breathtaking.

She hid her face in my neck and mumbled, "I really do love you." I smiled and replied "I know. I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's P.O.V

I woke up panting and sweating, the bed sheets sticking to my drenched skin. I thrashed around, desperately trying to loosen the grip that the quilt seemed to have on me but it refused to budge, clinging stronger than ever. Only when I finally freed myself from the tangled cloths did I remember that I wasn't in my bed in Ginny's room, I was in Ron's bed, in Ron's room, so I reached out towards where I knew he should have been, groping the sheets frantically when I discovered that I was alone. This unnerved me even further, I was unable to receive the comfort that I so yearned for. I wanted Ron to wrap his strong arms around me, to pull me into his chest, to fill my nostrils with his scent, and to hum until I once again, fell asleep – but Ron wasn't here so I would have to comfort myself. I curled myself up into a tiny ball and huddled at the head of the bed, rocking myself as memories of the nightmare returned. It was the same as the night before: I stood helpless as Hogwarts – _my home_ – burned down around me, as my friends lost their lives to hooded men, _his_ men, Deatheaters. My head shot up from my lap, fresh tears running down my face, as the bedroom door creaked open and a shadowy figure tip-toed into the room. I was about to reach for my wand that rested on the bedside table when the mysterious figure flicked on the light and I was faced with a dripping wet Ron.

Ron's P.O.V

She stood up as soon as she realised it was me and wiped her eyes. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy as she struggled to compose herself.

"H... Hermione? Are you...? What's...? You were crying." The end of my incoherent sentence wasn't a question. She _had_ been crying. "You had that nightmare again didn't you?" She had told me about the nightmare after the funeral, telling me how it terrified her, how she had hated every second of it the first time, and how she shivered at the prospect of having to relive that night again and again. I expected her to nod or answer, instead she started crying and I ran to catch her as her legs gave out. I crossed my legs on my bed, pushing the dishevelled sheets out of my way – she must have been flailing madly for the sheets to be in this state – and pulled a now trembling Hermione into my lap, cradling her against my chest. "It's over Hermione. Shh. You're okay, I'm here." My soothing words did nothing to quell the sobs that were escaping her shaking body. I remembered how she'd told me how helpless she'd felt as everything crumbled around her and how lonely she must have felt dealing with this nightmare alone when she'd had it before. "Hermione, the dream isn't real. You weren't helpless, you were bloody brilliant. You saved lives!" Her sobs began to subside into quiet hiccups and she looked up at me.

"Thank you for doing this Ron." She gave me an embarrassed smile.

"For doing what?"

"This. For holding me while I'm like this."

"It's not something that you need to thank me for. I'll hold you every night if you need me."

"Thanks" She smiled more happily this time before getting up from my lap and straightening herself up. She looked from herself to the small towel that was wrapped around my waist causing her to blush slightly and me to blush even more. I jumped up from the bed and ran back to the bathroom returning in my sweat pants and a t-shirt gaining a frown of mock disappointment from my girlfriend.

"Oh, did you prefer the towel?" I teased.

"No but I was enjoying the rather wonderful view of your chest." She replied in the same tone.

"Would you like me to remove my shirt?" I raised an eyebrow at her as she made a face of deep contemplation.

"I'll survive." She decided with a short nod as she quietly stepped towards me and closed her arms around my waist, resting her cheek on my chest. "So what time is it?" I looked at the run down alarm clock on my bedside table. It had clearly seen better days. The metal was rusted and its 'second' hand no longer functioned correctly. Dad had brought it home for me one day telling me that it was a very popular muggle artefact. Mum had figured out how to work it before he or I had.

"Roughly 20 to 6 in the morning." I hugged her back and held tighter.

"Oh. Why were you having a shower at this time?"

"I was hot. I decided to have a cold shower to cool down. My rooms usually hot as it is, even more so when I'm sharing a bed" I shrugged. She leaned back and looked up into my face.

"I could have slept in Harry's bed..."

"No way. You're sticking with me. I enjoy the heat of someone else being in my bed beside me."

"Then why did you need to take a shower?"

"As I enjoyed the previously mentioned heat, it brought with it thoughts and feelings that would have... Compromised the situation at the time." I could feel the blush spreading across my face. It took Hermione a while to realise what I had meant by those words but realisation soon dawned on her face and she too blushed slightly but she poked her tongue out at me playfully.

"Glad to know that I elicit such intense emotions in you Weasley" She smirked.

"You already knew that Granger, I don't exactly hide it as of late do I?"

"You make a fair point... Even so, I really am glad that I can make you feel that way. Makes things more..." She struggled to find a word to fit."... Real."

"You've made me feel that way on many occasions since I was about 13 Mione' so no worries there." She looked at me, a slightly shocked expression forming on her face, though she soon returned her expression to normal and shrugged.

"Ah well, can't say I'm completely immune to your effects either really." With that she winked and slipped from my arms to skip gleefully from the room. Her mood had done an altogether 180 since I'd entered the room. I smiled as I realised that Hermione truly wasn't immune to my so-called 'effects', but is this all she had meant by that comment?


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast and Jeans

Ron's POV

By the time that I had rumaged through by belongings to find something to wear and changed into it, I could already smell the bacon and eggs that Mum must have been making for breakfast. I made my way down the massive staircase to the kitchen where my family were gathered, and took the empty seat next to Harry at the long table. I leaned over and whispered to him.

"I sw you and Ginny when we got in last night." I leaned back in time to watch him spray his coffee over the table, so far that Ginny and Hermione had to lean backwards to narrowly dodge being hit with it, before cleaning it up and composing himself.

"I saw that Hermione wasn't in her _own_ bed this morning." He retorted, clearly happy with his remark. I noted that he hadn't bothered to whisper. I brushed it off and ssait at the same volume,

"Well she couldn't stay in there with you and Ginny as you were." Hermione and Ginny blushed and stared intently at their breakfasts', Mum, Dad, Percy, George and Andromeda looked at Harry, and Harry glared at me. I smiled, mouthed welcome mate, and took a sip of my own coffee.

"Harry dear, why were you in Ginny's room?" Mum asked, her voice an icy calm that made all of us shiver. Harry gulped.

"I... Had a nightmare Mum! I called for Harry because I was scared . We... We must've accidentally fallen asleep like that." Ginny gushed, desperately trying to save Harry from Mum's anger.

"Is that true Harry?" Mum asked.

"Uh... Yeah! Yeah, she... She had a nightmare!" Mum looked at them both, suspicion clear in her eyes, and turned her gaze to me.

"Why were you out so late?"

"We went further from home than we realised so it took us a while to walk back." I shrugged.

"And did you sleep together?" I saw her glance at Hermione as I shifted my gaze to the wall behind her head and stared very intently at the clock on the wall, watching the second hand tick slowly away.

"Yes we did Mum, but that's _all_ we did."

"Why didn't one of you just sleep in Harrys bed?" Ah, bugger.

"Either one of us could have died during the battle, and only two days ago did we actually act upon how we've felt about eachother for years. Excuse me for nearly not believing that we _both _made it. That I can finally hold her and have her close to me. That she's _safe_." Everyone including Hermione was staring at me in silence. They obvioulsy hadn't expected such a deep answer. I cleared my throat. "Besides, we're both 17. It's not so odd for us to sleep together." I stared at Mum as she stared blankly back at me. She blinked and shook her head, moving about the kitchen again. I sent a soft and embarrassed smile in Hermione's direction. She was blushing and struggling with herself. I looked at her confusedly and she mouthed 'I want to hug you.' she paused, thinking. 'And never let you go.' she finished. I motioned for her to come around the table to me so she slowly stood, aware that everyone was now watching her, and walked carefully over. I opened my arms to her when she reached me and she smiled, sitting on my lap and wiggling her arms into a comfortable position around my waist. She layed her had on my shoulder and I closed my arms around her and rested my cheek on her head. Everyone was staring at us.

"I suppose you're right," Mum sighed, smiling at us "You'll be moving in together and getting married soon enough." Hermione look up at me. We were both blushing and shock painted both of our faces. Neither of us had considered that. Mrs Hermione Weasley. It had a nice ring to it. As I mulled it over, Hermione's expression changed to one of contemplation. She was thinking about it too. She smiled at me.

"Yep!" Ginny started. We spun our heads in her direction. "before you know it you'll be Mr and Mrs Ronald weasley." We just stared at eachother, still not quite being able to take it in.

"Indeed," Mrs Tonks agreed "and you will be Mrs Ginevra Potter in no time." She nodded to herself. Ginny's and Harry's faces were a look of shock that mirrored that expressions on had been mine and Hermione's faces only moments ago.

Breakfast continued without another word as Hermione left my lap and waited for me to finish eating. By the time we left, the only ones in the kitchen were Harry, Mum and Mrs Tonks. As we exited to room, I called back to Harry to come to my room sometime before lunch so we could go through the beaded bag together.

Hermione and I went up to my room to wait for Harry. Some may say that me and Hermione have spent a lot of time on our own for the past day and a bit and we should socialise with others but my breakfast speech explained why we wanted to be alone so much, they could just deal with it.

"Mrs Hermione Weasley." I teased. "I like the sound of that." She laughed.

"I'm sure you do. I do too." I couldn't help the massive grin that spread across my face. She blushed. "Oh shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!" I pretended to act hurt.

"You were thinking it! We have the whole future ahead of us to think about marriage and... and kids and... jobs..." I cut her off.

"Kids?"

"Yes kids. I want kids, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Afterall, I've gotta do my bit for the Weasley family name." I teased her.

"Yeah not like you have enough brothers to do _that_." She joked and I laughed. I pulled her into a hug and said,

"I really am in love with you Hermione."

"I'm in love with you too." She giggled. I started tickle her and she was just starting to scream for mercy when Harry walked in.

"I can come back later..." He joked, sitting on the floor and leaning against his bed.

"That's alright." I said pulling Hermione down with me to lean against my bed as she yanked the bag from my bedside table.

"What happened to your sheets Ron?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh come off it Harry!" I laughed.

"I had a nightmare." Hermione explained and Harry nodded in easy acceptance. Hermione tipped the contents of the bag onto my bedroom and we began sorting the objects into piles: books, clothes, potions, potion making ingredients, etc.

"So, Mr and Mrs Ron Weasley eh?" Harry chuckled, placing 'Howarts: A History' on the book pile.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Hermione giggled, a light blush colouring her cheeks. I draped my arm around my arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer to myself.

"Yeah Harry, It's not like you'll never get married." I yawned, I should've gone to bed earlier.

"I know I will. To your little sister probably." He shot with a wink. I was determined not to let that comment get to me.

"Yeah in a few years maybe. No garuntees at the moment. Except for me and Mione' of course." I winked back at him and squeezed Hermione's shoulder. She leaned up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Harry pretended he didn't see it.

"I should hope so 'Won-Won'." I scowled at her as she and Harry laughed at Lavender's pet name for me.

"How do you know we're not already engaged?" My eyes met Harry's and I glared. "Of course we're not but you never know..." He trailed off, laughing.

A silence fell on us as we piled objects on the floor. All of a sudden Harry threw the beaded bag at Hermione.

"How the hell did this survive anyway?" He asked her.

"Charms." She shrugged "It also might have helped that it was plastered to my side all night. I wonder will happen to Hogwarts now."

"I suppose they'll have it fixed up by September." Harry answered simply.

"Will you go back and redo your last year Hermione?" I asked and felt a nod.

"I think so. What about you two?"

"Nope. Kingsley owled me yesterday. He's already signed me up for Auror training. Not that I'm complaining." Harry grinned. "Ron?"

"I dunno. I'll have to think about it. I don't fancy going back to school but a whole year without Hermione..." I grimaced at the thought. "I quite like the idea of becoming an Auror but there's no point in signing up for training if I go back to Hogwarts. I'll think about it." I felt Hermione hug my waist.

"A whole year..." She mumbled to herself. "I have to get my parents from Australia at some point. I miss them..." She trailed off.

"You could go next week. It wouldn't take too long. Apparate there, un-obliviate them, fill then in, go out for dinner on the town, then apparate back singing 'Happy days are here again!'. We could go with you if you'd like. Harry smiled.

"No thanks." She laughed "It's my parents so... And I don't think Ron would like to meet them so soon." She looked up at me and I felt my face pale. She alughed at my expression.

"I think you'll be just fine on your own." I said quickly "Just don't take too long. By the way Harry, when you sorted the clothes, did you find my jeans?"

"Your jeans?"

"Yeah, my facourite jeans. You know the ones with the ripped knees?"

"Sorry haven't seen them." I turned to Hermione.

My jeans were in the bag Hermione. Where are they?"

"How should I know? Maybe we lost them."

"You lost my favourite jeans?" I was starting to get agitated.

"I don't know!" She pushed away from me and stood up so I stood too.

"My _favourite jeans _Hermione!"

"They're just jeans! You have plenty more!"

"Yeah but they were my favourite!"

"Oh bloody hell!" She threw her arms in the air. At that moment my stomach growled and we all began to laugh. I grabbed hermione by the arm and pulled her into a hug.

"You're right. They're just jeans. Sorry." She tip-toed and pecked me on the lips. Harry coughed.

"That's gonna take some getting used to." He chuckled. "Glad to see you're still arguing though. Time for lunch then?"

"Definitely." I laughed as we left foe lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Complication

Ron's POV

Hermione was due to return today. She'd gone to Australia to find her parents and un-obliviate them and so on, leaving Harry and I with three days of man time. Of course we weren't always together: Harry was with Ginny sometimes (much to my disliking) but not often. She and Mum had taken to visiting Bill and Fluer on a daily basis. The time that we _did _have together was spent playing wizard chess (of course I beat Harry every time) or just talking. We did have to de-knome the garden once though, while the girls were out. It had been disasterous. We had spent the best part of the day running around after the little bugers and getting bitten every time we turned around. '_Knome saliva is very beneficial _'Harry had tole me very matter-of-factly in a voice that sounded remotely like Mr Lovegood's. He had found this amusing whereas I just stood and stared at him like he was losing it. All-in-all, it had been a rather uninteresting three days and it was safe to say that I was looking forward to Hermione getting back. I had been buzzing all day and was steadily getting restless as the hour aproached. I began to pace when she was close to ten minutes late. Hermione was _never _late.

"Really Ron. Stop pacing. She's fine." Harry urged, agitation seeping into his voice. We were in the kitchen, he was sat at the table, I was leaning against a counter.

"I know, I know. It's just..." He cut me off before I could finish.

"She's a very capable witch Ron. She can take care of herself." Now I didn't know who he was trying to convince. Me or himself?

"I know. I don't doubt it." I sighed. "If you had let me finish you would know that that's not what I'm worried about. What if she's gone and met someone better than me? I mean, it's not exactly difficult is it? What if she doesn't want to come back?" He snorted.

"Shut up Ron." He laughed. I didn't see how this situation could possibly be funny. "She's not gonna leave you for some bloke with an Aussie accent. She loves you. Has for years. Besides, who is she gonna meet and get to know well enough to fall in love with in three days?" I shrugged. "Exactly."

"She just better hurry up!" At that moment an owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter on the table in front of us. We looked at each other for a second before I launched myself at the envelope and tore it open before Harry even had time to flinch. I opened the note and read aloud. "Dearest Ron and Harry, I apologise for not being able to return today but there has been a complication. I'll contact you when I can. All my love, Hermione." I stared at the note.

"What?" I heard Harry ask in shock. I threw the note his way and collapsed into a chair.

"It was only meant to be three days!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Maybe she wants to stay for a while longer to explore with her parents?" Harry asked no-one in particular.

"No. She would have said that. Not 'There's a complication'." I tried my best impression of Hermiones voice but ended up sounding like a strangled cat. Harry nodded in agreement and place the neatly folded piece of paper on the table and sighed.

"I suppose it can't be helped. She'll come back when she's sorted out this _complication _of hers." He made air quotes around the word 'complication' with his fingers.

"I s'pose." I grumbled.

Ginny's POV

"What? You have _got _to be joking!" I yelled in the face of my eldest brother. Bill, mum and I were in the scarcely decorated kitchen of Shell Cottage: Bill shaking his head, Mum taking the conversation in, and me, gaping at Bill.

"No, we needed to know how you would react." He replied casually. I threw my arms into the air in exasperation.

"And why on Earth would you need to know that if she was never pregnant?"

"Because, we're trying to _get _pregnant." I sighed and slumped into a chair, burying my face in my hands. Mum shifted beside me - probably shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I suppose you're going to leave it to us to tell the others then?_ That'd be brilliant_." Ah sarcasm, how I love you.

"Of course not. We're coming to the Burrow with you when you leave. We're not heartless you know."

"Yes, getting our parents' hopes up with news of their first grandchild then saying 'Oh sorry it was a joke' isn't heartless at all." I glared and him. He glared back. I could see his mouth open to say something in retaliation but Mum yelled at us from her seat at the end of the table.

"Stop arguing! You're acting like a couple of five year olds!" We both turned towards her and I saw the anger that I had heard in her voice, plain on her face. In all honesty, it frightened me. We mumbled quiet "Sorry Mum"s as she continued. "We best get home then. Hermione should be back by now." I gathered my bag as Bill left to fetch his wife and Mum prepared the fireplace.

Ron's POV

The minute I heard the floo I was shooting out of my chair and into the living room. Unfortunately it wasn't Hermione. Disappointment flooded through me, soaking me to the core, as the three gingers and the blonde began shuffling about the room.

"Ron? Where's Hermione?" Mum asked confusedly.

"Not coming." I wasn't in the mood for talking and therefore, didn't attempt to mask my irritation.

"Oh! Why not?" She shouted to me from the bottom of the stairs, proceeding to call the rest of the household to the living room.

"Complication." I stated bitterly. I wasn't even angry at Hermione very much. I was angry at the universe for creating the complication that prevented me from seeing her and I was angry at myself for not insisting to go with her.

"Complication?" Ginny asked stupidly, swinging her hips as she wondered over to Harry and placed her arms neatly around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist and Ginny planted a quick kiss on his surprised lips. It angered me that I was alone while they were together. That my arms were empty. I was so angry that I didn't even care that Harry had his hands on my baby sister or that Ginny was running her hands all over my best friend.

"Unforeseen curcumstance, obstacle, bump in the road, glitch in the plan, any of these making sense?" It came out more venomus than I had intended but I was too distracted to care. What if Hermione was in trouble? What if she really _had _met someone else?"

"Oh you're hilarious Ronald. What is the complication?" She rolled her eyes as Harry chuckled.

"Leave him alone Gin. He misses her like mad. I haven't seen him this excited to see someone since Viktor Krum." He winked at me as he mentioned Krum's name.

"Git." was my reply.

"We don't know 'what complication'. She didn't say." I threw myself onto the sofa before the seats could be filled by the people filing in. They all looked confused. Teddy giggled in Andromeda's arms, oblivious to the world and my despair.


	8. Chapter 8

A Hickey?

Ron's POV

Two days later and Hermione STILL wasn't home. She hadn't even bothered to contact us. I was currently sat on the floor in front of the fire with my legs sprawled out before me. I thought back to two days ago when mum got the entire family to squeeze into the small living room. The room I was in right now.

Bill and Fleur had decided to test us. That's why they had announced the baby. It wasn't real; they'd spewed a load of bollocks about needing to know how we would react. Well whatever, I had more important things to worry about.

I picked up Hermione's note, it had been opened and re-folded so many times that the words on the creases had started to fade. I scanned the note for what must have been the billionth time. What could she mean by complication? Had they been attacked? Had her parents refused to leave? I sighed at the questions running through my head a-mile-a-minute and threw myself into a lying position.

Just then, George walked in. He sat beside me on the floor and said:

"Just go and see her."

"I can't." I snapped back at him. "She's in Australia."

"And how did she get there, brother of mine?" He'd begun to sound like himself again. He'd been acting tough when he was around anyone, but I'd heard him crying at night, talking to himself to hear Fred's voice, then crying more. Of course I didn't say that. I just answered the question.

"Floo, duh."

"Exactly." He got up again and left, not bothering to say goodbye. I laid there in silence for a few moments before what George had said finally made sense. I could just use the floo to go to Australia to see Hermione! Just as I got up to go, the woman herself appeared in front of me, standing in the fireplace. We stared at each other for a few seconds while I tried to figure out if I was dreaming or not. It felt like the whole world had ceased to exist for a moment, and the only person in it, besides me, was my beautiful girlfriend. She leapt into my arms, which, to my surprise, had been stretched out towards her. I closed my arms around her, pulling her into my tight embrace, and buried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent of strawberries.

"Don't you dare do that again." I mumbled, pulling her even further into me.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I missed you. So much." She pulled her head away from my chest, much to my annoyance, and looked up at me, her big brown eyes shining as they stared into mine. A few moments passed like that, it could have been second or days, I didn't know, and I didn't care. Then my lips found hers in a fierce kiss that I didn't realise I was capable of. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. I couldn't get enough of her. She refused to open her mouth, relishing in the pain that it caused me. I quickly became inpatient and nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. Needless to say I took advantage of the opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth and devour her. I let my tongue roam all over her mouth, relishing in her sweet taste. She pulled away, red faced and panting for air so I pressed my forehead to hers, not wanting to break contact.

"I want you 'Mione. I need you." I breathed.

"I want you too, more than you know, but we can't yet, it's too soon..." I kissed her again, taking her bottom lip in my mouth and sucking on it before I pulled back. She whimpered as her eyes fell closed. I moved my lips to her ear and bit on the lobe gently before trailing long, lingering kisses down her neck to the base of it, where I nipped and sucked as she fisted my hair.

"Ron..." She moaned when I ran my fingers down her side, "We can't," she pushed me away and looked at me regretfully. "I really wish we could... But I'm not ready." Her face became even redder when she said it and my eyes trailed to where I'd been kissing her neck.

"Sorry." I opened my arms and she stepped back into them, wrapping her arms around my waist and placing her head on my chest. "I just couldn't help myself. I hope you don't think I'll pressure you into anything... If you're not ready, I won't make you. And I gave you a hickey, sorry." She jumped back as her hand flew to her neck. She quickly dropped it again when Harry walked in.

"Hey, Hermione! I thought I heard the floo! What's that on your neck?" He walked over and hugged her.

"Er, um... It's..." I chuckled as she floundered for an excuse.

"A hickey." I finished for her. Her face became bright red as she nodded.

"Good thing I didn't investigate sooner don't ya' think Hermione?" He winked at her.

"Shut up." She laughed and, once more, returned to my arms. I kissed the top of her head and leaned down to whisper "I love you." in her ear. She grunted her response and I chuckled again as mum walked in with Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled and yanked my girlfriend from my arms before I could fight back. They were hugging each other and gushing unintelligible nonsense. Mum chuckled and gave Hermione a kiss on each cheek once Ginny had released her.

"Welcome back dear." She smiled, before tottering off to the kitchen with Ginny in tow. Harry collapsed onto the sofa so we joined him. I was the first to speak.

"A complication?" I asked as Hermione settled into the corner of the sofa, stretching her legs across me. I placed my hands on her legs and started to draw small circles on one with my finger. She sighed happily before replying.

"Mmhmm. There was an issue with my mother..." She trailed off.

"Fancy telling us what it was?" Harry prompted.

"She refused to leave without her favourite sunglasses. We spent two days looking for them!" She emphasised the 'two' by holding her fingers up in a peace sign. Harry and I couldn't hold back our laughter.

"You made me wait for two extra days, for a pair of sunglasses?" I asked, disbelievingly. Hermione looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry?" She tried. I just laughed.

"You could have said that in your letter, I was worried sick!" She blushed at my outburst.

"He thought you'd run off with an Australian bloke," Harry added. I shot him a look.

"Really?" Hermione enquired. This time it was my turn to blush. "Ron, you have nothing to worry about. I'd never do that." She removed her legs from my lap to crawl up to me and curl into my chest. I put my arms around her and sighed.

"I thought you'd found someone better than me. It's not exactly hard is it?" I spoke softly into her hair. Hermione looked up at me.

"That's ridiculous Ronald." She sighed. "I love you, that doesn't go away in five days." Harry took this as his cue to leave, creeping slowly towards the kitchen, no doubt to find Ginny.

"It's getting late." I said, looking out the window. "I bet you're tired, we should go to bed..." I trailed off, fearing rejection.

"That'd be nice." She sighed. She moved to get up but before she could, I scooped her into my arms and carried her bridal style to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ron's POV**

"I swear to you that I will kill you Harry." I growled and he winced.

"I take it Ginny told you then?"

"She told the whole bloody neighbourhood! Thanks for letting me know by the way, mate. It's always nice to know that your best mate confides in you!" I yelled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so that's what I'm going to do." He countered. I sighed.

"I know. I'm happy for you. I really am. It's just... She's my little sister and she's still only twenty... The battle was only three years ago... Is she ready for this?" I asked, helplessly. It had been three years since the battle, Harry and I were both working as Aurors for the Ministry, Hermione and Ginny had finished school, Victoire, Bill and Fluer's little girl was two years old, Teddy was three, and I'd just discovered that my little sister and best friend were engaged.

"Yes she's ready. We aren't getting married yet, but Ron, think about it, it won't be long before you and Hermione are getting married..." He trailed off, waiting for my reply. I sank onto the bed that he shared with Ginny and rested my head in my hands.

"I haven't even proposed to her yet. I still need to find us a place of our own..." He clapped me on the back.

"You'll be fine, in time you'll propose, she'll say yes and you'll live happily ever after with a few mini Ron's running around." He chuckled, pleased with himself.

"You seem so sure..." I was somewhat less amused by his easy joking and disregarded his intent.

"That's because I _am_ sure. She loves you just as much as you love her, _trust me_. You wouldn't _believe_ how many times she's gone on about marrying you to Ginny. She keeps telling me that she wishes you'd get a move on!"

"Really?" my head shot up and I stared at him pleadingly. "Tell me you're not joking Harry. Please don't be joking." He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not! She really says those things! She wants you Ronny-boy, just as much as you want her. I'm not surprised she's so eager since the two of you are living by the whole 'no sex before marriage' rule. You're fools if you ask me."

"Harry." I groaned. "I didn't need to hear that..."

"I can't help it! She's always off playing for the Harpies! I rarely see her... It's not my fault if sometimes I can't control myself... Anyway, I'm sure you're just as bad, only difference is; no sex for you!" He rambled.

"Right, I'm leaving. I can't listen to this any longer; it's making my ears bleed and my stomach churn. Thanks for that mate, really, I appreciate the pain that you've caused me, but I'm off to see the girlfriend, it seems I need to talk to her." With that I swiftly exited the room, leaving Harry to his rather obscene imagination.

**Hermione's POV**

"Honestly Hermione! You know he's going to ask you sooner or later!" Ginny threw her arms into the air.

"I know but..."

"No. No buts. He will ask you. If he doesn't ask you by the end of the year, he's mad. I don't know what you're worried about; that boy can't function without you!"

"Man." I corrected. "That man can't function without me. He's twenty one."

"Whatever. You just know that I'm right, you have nothing else to say." She poked her tongue out at me childishly and I returned the gesture. Behind me, footsteps echoed on the hard floor of the kitchen. I didn't bother turning around, I knew who it was because of Ginny's subtle "Speak of the devil..." before she turned to continue with the dishes. I felt strong arms creep around my waist and warm lips press against my neck. He gave me a short squeeze and I heard him give and almost inaudible moan against my neck. He didn't make it easy to remain abstinent. He moved his lips to my neck and breathed across the skin there.

"Hey, you." He murmured, the vibrations on my ear causing me to shiver and my eyes to close. He grazed his teeth down my ear, from the cartilage to the lobe which he promptly sucked into his hot mouth.

"You don't exactly make this easy." I said shakily. He knew all the things I liked, and because of that, he had me hot in no time. The downfall: he knew how to tease me.

"You make it pretty hard yourself." He mumbled, pressing his pelvis into my back, making his arousal temptingly obvious.

"Clever." I gasped, my eyes opening and flicking over to where Ginny had stood moments ago. She'd left and I hadn't even noticed. Not that I was going to complain; I silently thanked her for the privacy she'd granted us. He began kissing down my neck at a painfully slow pace, making me squirm in his arms. He chuckled and bit me at the spot he'd been kissing. My head went back so I was leaning on his left shoulder and my right arm went up and around his neck. "Play fair." I whined and he chuckled again.

"No way, I love knowing I can make you feel like this." His right hand lifted the hem of my shirt and began to travel up my stomach, running his fingers expertly over my sensitive skin, making my stomach quiver in the process. "You're so sexy..." His lips were back at my ear, blowing hot air across my face.

"Ron..." I moaned as his fingers grazed the skin dangerously close to my breasts.

"Hmm?" he enquired, faking innocence.

"You know what. Stop teasing." With that his hand went straight to my breast, twisting the hardened nipple between his long fingers. I moaned.

"No bra today?" He pinched my nipple and I found myself arching into his hand. Unable to answer him I moaned again and he placed his other hand on my neglected breast, kneading it with his palm. Breathily, I managed to force out,

"We need... To go upstairs... Right... Now." He didn't even hesitate in removing his hands from my chest and scooping my legs from under me.


End file.
